A Dirge For You
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: Xehanort has finally been defeated, and the worlds are safe... but at what cost? Post-final KH3 battle, may have 3D spoilers; Sora/Kairi/Riku threesome. Reviews, despite how depressing this is, are very much appreciated. For maximum tears I suggest opening up 'Aqua's theme' or 'Tears of the Light' from the Birth by Sleep OST.
1. Riku

"Riku... Is Kairi safe...?" a deliriously in pain Sora had asked me. I was too busy crying, too busy grieving, to do anything about his question. I watched the small trickle of blood flow from his mouth, joining the stains on his ripped clothing and skin. I felt numb, yet every sense tingled with the horrid pain of defeat.

Xehanort was gone, there lied victory...

but my friends were too.

"Riku... promise me you'll keep Kairi safe..." Sora whispered again.

Kairi was dead. I knew because only minutes ago Sora held her body in his arms, crying and weeping like the world was over. Her lifeless corpse was only a few feet away, still staring and gently smiling like she was still in Sora's arms. A hole in her chest where her heart should've been, ripped out by a heart of darkness know only as Vanitas, now long gone with his twin, Ventus.

Sora's hand gently squeezed mine "Riku, promise me...!" I stared into his innocent blue eyes. Eyes that signified a good too wonderful for this sinful world, eyes that signified a light that couldn't exist for long before being snuffed away by darkness. A light that was too forgiving of me, the monster in the darkness.

"I... I promise, Sora..." I choked back my tears, which poured over my face anyways. Sora sighed contentedly, his eyelids lowering even more "...good... Can you... can you also tell Kairi... I love her?..."

I froze, a new wave of emotional pain sweeping me away, still trying to drown me.

"I've always liked how her hair glimmers like a ruby... her eyes are sapphires... and she is one of the most headstrong... smart... and... THE most amazing girl I've met in all my journeys..." Sora continued without a care. I could only cling to his limp body tighter, my body racking with sobs as he continued to remind me of my failure

"You've always been there for us, Riku... even in the darkness you were always ready to help... You never gave up... you were always so... strong..." Sora chuckled, then coughed and wheezed, blood spluttering out onto his chin and shirt. I couldn't believe he was so unaware of the cuts and stabs in his chest, his legs, his arms. _This wasn't the way he was supposed to die...! This __**wasn't...!**_

"I've always wished... I could be as strong as you... Riku... Strong so I could support you and Kairi... You've been my best friend... Kairi has too..." he coughed again, weaker this time. Sora's head lolled in my lap, his blissfully ignorant grin never fading

"You know Riku... I never figured this world was so... cold..." He looked at me, unaware that someone so 'strong' was weeping like a baby "I think it's a lot like... that Christmas when you and me were little... when it snowed..."

Sora's eyes closed "See ya... Riku..."

And Sora finally 'fell asleep'.

…

Donald and Goofy started howling with sorrowful pain.  
Mickey uttered Sora's name, traumatized.  
Aqua wailed and fell with a soft thud to the ground, barely being able to cope with the loss of her friends.  
Another soft thud told me Roxas had sank to his knees as well.

And I just sat there.

I looked at Sora's forever smiling face, clashing with the grime, blood, and bruises on it. He would never, EVER, wake up again. He was DEAD. I couldn't force him and Roxas to merge to bring him back, I couldn't dive into his heart to save him.

He was dead...

So I just sat there and screamed.

...

I don't remember what I yelled,

all I know is that it was one last dirge, for my comrade,

friend,

and brother.

A dirge for you, Sora.

* * *

So depressing, I know T_T. I just had to write it.

Review with your tear-stained eyes plz.

(7/29/12) now with 50% more sadness, thanks for favoriting, DestinyCrusader.


	2. Roxas

Sora's body looked so small, cradled in Riku's. The normally stoic teenager was openly weeping as Sora whispered things I couldn't hear.

Xehanort was gone, there lied victory...

but my Other was too.

I was still trying to catch up on what had happened. One moment someone, _anyone_, was there, the next gone... Terra, then Kairi, then Ventus...

And now _Sora_.

My mind was like my Nobody self, confused and numbed by all the feelings that rushed through my new heart, not to mention not comprehending how fast everything was lost and won. Sadness, anger, confusion: the feeling they formed was so odd, what did people call it? I think it was grief... Ax—Lea, had mentioned that I might not have been prepared for these emotions, and he was right.

My fragile heart was breaking.

I thought about every encounter with my Other: We fought, we wept, and we never gave up on each other... and now we wouldn't have that connection ever again. I felt so empty, thinking about that. Riku held Sora closer, weeping even more while the dying boy still smiled and rambled.

_Why is he smiling? HE IS _DYING_! Sora is an idiot and a special kid, but even _he_ shouldn't be smiling!_ I wanted to yell. I felt tears finally roll over as I saw Sora's head grow limper in Riku's lap. He whispered one more thing, and he stopped breathing.

…

Donald and Goofy started howling with sorrowful pain.  
Mickey uttered Sora's name, traumatized.  
Aqua wailed and fell with a soft thud to the ground, barely being able to cope with the loss of her friends.  
I fell to my knees, overcome by the grief that washed over me.

And I just sat there

Tears wouldn't stop, but I wanted them to so badly. I wanted this nightmare to end already! My throat was trying to choke itself, squeezing tight and not allowing me to breathe except in shaky, sobbing breaths.

Riku screamed, a scream filled with loss, longing, and pain. It was horrible enough seeing him so broken, but his grievous yells resounded with our hearts, causing more pain.

And why wouldn't that pain just stop?

...

I don't remember why my tears never stopped.

all I know is that it was one last dirge, for my Other,

good friend,

and maybe even brother.

A dirge for you, Sora.

* * *

about a minute after I posted the first one, Roxas and Aqua wanted their POV's done too, so I figured 'why not?' I am taking this as a challenge in exploring grief. Aqua next, review please.


	3. Aqua

I was still coping with the loss of Ven and Terra while Riku cradled Sora in his arms, trying to do the same. Both the boys looked pathetically small and frail, but I knew that they could be far from that. And yet there they were: Riku weeping in a way I never knew he could, Sora looking strangely happy and like he could break apart at any moment.

Xehanort was gone, there lied victory...

but so many were gone with him.

I remember the battle that happened only minutes before: Vanitas had stolen Kairi's heart, leaving Sora to hold her and break into fragments of sorrow while she died. Vanitas only continued to taunt them. Terra and the others were fighting Xehanort(all thirteen of him), but Ventus was the first to rush over. He and Vanitas clashed again while I tried to console Sora into fighting again. I shuddered at the memory of his eyes filled with tears and pure suffering.

Then Ventus called to me while still fighting Vanitas. He gave me a sad smile and one last goodbye before they merged, then destroyed each other. A howl of pure rage and despair from Sora told me that Kairi died moments later. He then set Kairi's body on the ground, and screamed with so much rage and suffering as he charged at Xehanort "_LEAVE THAT BASTARD TO ME!_" I never even perished the thought of Sora ever sounding like that. He was always bouncy, happy, bright; these darker feelings of hatred and sorrow didn't suit him. Then they fought, light against darkness-

Sobs disturbed my recalling. I looked at everyone else, and not a single face was dry. Just like mine, knowing I absently wiped at my tears. I didn't want to lose Ven, but it was the only way to forever defeat Vanitas. And Terra... had been transformed into Xehanort... for good, and had to be struck down.

I watched helplessly as Sora's breathing slowed, and his eyes closed. He finally fell still.

…

Donald and Goofy started howling with sorrowful pain.  
Mickey uttered Sora's name, traumatized.  
I wailed like a child, unable to repress my grief and loss anymore, and fell to my knees.  
Another soft thud told me Roxas had done the same.

And I just sat there.

I looked at Riku, clutching Sora's body and screaming from his loss. They both looked so broken, so sad. I wished that we never gave them their Keyblades, so they could remain those sweet, innocent boys forever. But that couldn't happen now, not when they were both brought beyond bright innocence and into depressing darkness.

…

I don't remember what I sobbed,

all I know is that it was one last dirge, for a sweet boy

an amazing friend,

and the truest hero I know.

A dirge for you, Sora.

* * *

and NOW we are done. The tear-fest can end now.

Please review


	4. Sora

Riku held me in his lap, crying his eyes out for the first time since I'd met him years ago. Funny, you figured he'd be rejoicing, the world's biggest bad being dead and all.

"Riku... Is Kairi safe...?" I asked him. He continued to cry, causing me to ask him "Riku... promise me you'll keep Kairi safe..."

Riku cringed briefly. It was just a flicker, though. I wondered why he did, when Kairi was probably okay by now...

He still hadn't responded other than his cringe, so I squeezed his hand "Riku, promise me...!"

He bit his lip, then whispered "I... I promise, Sora..." I sighed, knowing that he was definitely going to keep that promise. "...good..."

I didn't know why, but I felt so tired. Is this what death is like? Just running out of energy for life and falling asleep? Forgetting to wake up? I guess I'll find out. I thought about Kairi, what would she think?

"Can you... can you also tell Kairi... I love her?..."

I felt Riku stiffen, but I paid no mind and continued. "I've always liked how her hair glimmers like a ruby... her eyes are sapphires... and she is one of the most headstrong... smart... and... THE most amazing girl I've met in all my journeys..." I rambled. Gee what an amazing way to go, describing the gal who could've been your girlfriend. I then was reminded by Riku's sobs that I couldn't leave him out, so I switched subjects

"You've always been there for us, Riku... even in the darkness you were always ready to help..." I remembered when we were younger, Riku had given into darkness. He got better. _So_ much better "You never gave up... you were always so... strong..." I chuckled at the word I used to describe him, nothing seemed to work better. My laugh became a horrid, racking cough, blood just flowing out. Gosh, why couldn't death be something easy? Something quick?

"I've always wished... I could be as strong as you... Riku... Strong so I could support you and Kairi... You've been my best friend... Kairi has too..." I continued. I sank lower on Riku's lap, feeling really, really tired. And cold, like a chill wind was skipping it's way over the Keyblade Graveyard

"You know Riku... I never figured this world was so... cold..." I smiled, remembering when me and Riku were really young "I think it's a lot like... that Christmas when you and me were little... when it snowed..."

I closed my eyes, deciding it was finally time to go to sleep.

"See ya... Riku..."

...

And then I felt really warm, like downing a delicious mug of hot chocolate. Memories that had been repressed by trauma came back too, along with my mind becoming sharper. This made me realize how my last few moments must have been absolute hell for Riku. It left me feeling hollow. Kairi was already dead, and I had asked Riku to keep her safe. No wonder he cried even more when I asked...

I opened my eyes, finding myself still at the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Hey Sora," the most beautiful voice said. I turned, and standing by Kairi's corpse was... Kairi? No wait... a different Kairi, one with a beautiful silver-gold aura. She smiled softly, and extended her hand "I heard and watched the whole thing..." she said in a choked whisper "And I wanna say I love you too."

I stood there like an idiot for several seconds, not comprehending what Kairi had said. I must be dreaming again- wait a second... I looked down.

And there was Riku, holding my limp and lacerated body close and howling with grief. I gasped, feeling myself tear-up at the amount of sadness that washed over me. I watched everyone else, all hurt from the loss.

I felt terrible.  
_Why did I have to be so reckless with Xehanort?_ I asked myself.

"Nothing we can do about that, sorry..." I stiffened when Kairi walked up and wrapped her arms around me. "It's time to go anyways."

I turned towards her, asking "Go where?"

She smiled sadly "Where all hearts go, Kingdom Hearts."

I looked back at Riku, so broken, so alone. "Will he be alright...? With us just... leaving?" I asked, kneeling by him, my ethereal hand resting on his shoulder. Kairi grasped my other hand "He'll follow eventually. Besides, we're still connected in our hearts."

I looked at her, she was crying "We can't stay with him anymore..."

I gave Riku one last pat, and whispered "We'll be waiting for ya, buddy."  
Me and Kairi held hands, and walked into the light of Kingdom Hearts.

I whistled a sad, nostalgic little tune, I don't know why I did.

All I know is that it was one last song for my closest comrade,

Best friend,

and very, definitely, absolute brother.

A song for you, Riku.

* * *

Psych! **_NOW_** we are done XD About a minute after uploading Aqua's chapter, Sora asked if he could be included too.

it just felt incomplete without Sora's POV, so I wrote it.

If anyone who reads this wants to draw some artwork of a scene, feel free to, just make sure to send me a link of the pic and put in the description a link to this! Review please.


End file.
